Más que un acuerdo
by AppleMay26
Summary: One-Shot AU. Asami y Korra acordaron llevar una relación libre de sentimientos, pero las cosas pueden complicarse cuando la chica de ojos verdes no pueda seguir bajo esa tesitura.


Hola de nuevo! :D, hoy traigo una nueva historia Korrasami, espero que les guste y además aprovecho para decirles que les agradezco muchísimo los reviews en las dos historias anteriores :D , y bueno, los dejo con la historia

PD: me doy cuenta que no soy buena escribiendo algo subido de tono xD

Me doy cuenta que ha comenzado un nuevo día, pues la luz que se cuela por las persianas empieza a molestar mis ojos, con pereza comienzo a abrirlos y me doy cuenta que nuestra ropa se encuentra marcando un camino desde la entrada de la pieza hasta la cama donde nos encontramos ahora

Mientras me comienzo a incorporar puedo percibir un martilleo en mi cabeza e instintivamente llevo una mano hacia ella, poco recuerdo de lo que paso anoche, creo que se nos pasó la mano con los tragos ¿No?, tomo mi celular para revisar la hora y me doy cuenta no es tan temprano como esperaba, pues ya pasan de las dos de la tarde, si por mi fuera no me levantaría pero tengo que asistir a un compromiso, retiro las sabanas y me siento al borde de la cama mirando a la nada, me estiro un poco y bostezo mientras me despejo un poco, y empiezo a caminar hacia el baño de tu apartamento, es gracioso como llego a él instintivamente pues ha sido uno de los más fieles testigos de los despliegues de pasión que tenemos a menudo.

Me invade un escalofrió al sentir el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo, pero no tengo el tiempo como para encender el boiler, además eso me ayuda a terminar de despertar, de pronto siento una molestia en mi espalda, un pequeño ardor, como puedo hecho un vistazo y me doy cuenta de pequeñas marcas de mordidas en ella además de unos cuantos rasguños, nada de lo que deba preocuparme, pero inconscientemente en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues me sé capaz de provocar esos momentos de salvajismo en la gran Korra, quien siempre tiene las cosas bajo su control, nadie creería que aquella fuerte mujer tiembla incontrolablemente bajo mi cuerpo y reacciona tan satisfactoriamente por mis caricias, me siento triunfante como si hubiese ganado una batalla, aunque hasta cierto punto, así fue, una batalla por demostrar quien tenía el dominio de la otra y por lo que puedo ver, yo gané.

Salgo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, y al regresar a la habitación puedo ver que te encuentras boca abajo y luchando por encontrar tu celular pues la alarma comenzó a sonar, es enternecedor verte así pero decido ayudarte, tomo el dispositivo y lo apago y noto como enseguida te relajas y dejas caer todo tu peso sobre la cama, noto que en tu espalda también he dejado un rastro en ella, no salí tan invicta como yo creía, aun así puedo notar lo exhausta que estas, ¿es acaso por las largas jornadas de trabajo de esta semana, o por la actividad física a la que nos sometimos anoche? te contemplo por un momento, puedo observar que tu respiración refleja la tranquilidad que sientes y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto?, llevamos más de tres años de amistad y casi un año de esta ….ammm…¿relación?, me acerco a ti y comienzo a jugar con los cabellos que se encuentran dispersos por la almohada, y sigo analizando la situación, eres una mujer hermosa, una trabajadora indispensable, una amiga fiel y bueno, como amante, ¿que puedo decir?, eres perfecta, pero si hablamos de amor, no es algo en lo que seas muy buena, todos sabemos que eres una casanova empedernida, sin embargo, no tratas nada sobre conquistas o cosas por el estilo, más bien, el sobrenombre apropiado sería "una rompecorazones", pues quienes se ponen en la mira de tu ojo cazador solo pueden disfrutar de tu compañía por un día, pues después de eso vuelven a ser los extraños que eran hasta antes de conocerte, o si bien les va, un amigo o amiga más y si intentan repetir contigo reciben un rotundo "no".

Por mi lado, me considero una persona de mente abierta, sin embargo la sombra de mi padre pesa mucho sobre mí, desde que era pequeña el trabajó para que yo me convirtiera en la mujer que soy ahora, casi podría estar satisfecho de lo que he logrado, pero a ideas de él, he descuidado la parte de formar una familia, de casarme con un hombre de bien, pues a mis 25 años solo he tenido un par de novios que no han sido muy trascendentes, alguna vez he tentado a mi suerte y averiguar qué pensaría de mi si estuviera con una pareja que según él no es lo convencional, y debo decir que sus reacciones no han sido las mejores, si tomara una decisión de esa índole seguro me desheredaría y no es que me preocupe el dinero o el cargo en Industrias Futuro, el perder su amor es lo me más me asusta, desde los 5 años hemos sido solos él y yo contra el mundo cuando mi mamá pereció, así que no sería agradable perderlo a él también.

Creo que es por eso que llegamos a este punto, ser las mismas amigas de siempre con la excepción de poder satisfacer los instintos más bajos de la otra, los cuales son muy a menudo, tu no buscas una relación o una persona con quien sentar cabeza, yo no puedo tener una relación o una persona con quien sentar cabeza a menos que sea "un joven exitoso" según mi padre.

Debo admitir que me siento alagada con los privilegios que me has dado, pues para empezar, yo no fui un acostón de una sola noche, además he sido la única que tiene la dicha de reconocer tu apartamento como propio, pues con los demás, bueno, has logrado criarte una fama en los hoteles de Ciudad Republica; Pero también he notado que cuando estamos a solas en el trabajo, sigues en tu papel seductor, cuando estamos en un elevador antes de salir sueles darme un pellizco en los glúteos y sales corriendo como una niña cuando ha hecho una travesura, cuando estoy revisando algún reporte te acercas muy íntimamente a mí y hablas bajo en mi oído, logrando que me estremezca sin que pueda hacer nada al momento, o cuando te colocas en un punto estratégico para lograr que desvié mi vista hacia el escote que formas en tu blusa cuando estás conmigo.

De pronto noto como frunces el ceño, lo cual indica que estas por despertar, me aparto rápidamente pues no debes notar el sonrojo que se ha formado en mi rostro, me siento como una estúpida, pues sé que no debería imaginar romance alguno contigo, es un imposible con el que debo dejar de soñar, te doy la espalda mientras trato de recuperar la compostura.

-Waaaaaahhhh….ñan ñan….Asami, buenos días-escucho como me saludas desde tu sitio en la cama

-Buenos días Korra, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-contesto mientras juego con mi cabello aun dándote la espalda

-Agotada…con un poco de resaca….pero bien, nada del otro mundo ¿y tú?

-Jaja totalmente igual

-Hey niña traviesa, te metiste a la ducha sin mi ¿huh?

-No tengo tan mal corazón como para despertarte cuando te he dejado tan agotada

-Agotada ¿Yo?, jaja, para nada

-¿No?, jaja, ¿por eso despertaste tan tarde?

-Puedo demostrártelo con un segundo round ¿sabes?

-Me encantaría pero…debo declinar…tengo que ir a un compromiso- dicho esto dejo caer la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo mientras sacudo mi cabello

-….

Puedo percibir tu mirada sobre mí, sin embargo, me sorprende que no hagas comentario alguno, además, a lo largo de estos meses, he aprendido a percibir cuando me miras con deseo, esa mirada de acecho cual depredador con su víctima, justo antes de abalanzarte hacia a mí, sin embargo la sensación que emanas en esta ocasión es distinta, es como si solo te dedicaras a estudiar mi anatomía sin afán de algo más, como si me estuvieras contemplando, así que finalmente tomo el valor para regresar mi mirada hacia ti

-¿Sucede algo?

-Hummm…no…no es nada- y tus ojos se posan ahora en un punto fijo sin razón alguna, y , espera, ¿tu cara esta sonrojada?, pero ¿Por qué, si tú eres quien conoce todo de mi cuerpo, porque reaccionas entonces as…? Ohhh, espera, ¿no será que tú?….no, no puede ser, meneo la cabeza para borrar esas ideas de mi mente, prosigo a cepillar mi cabello para distraerme en algo

-Verás a Tanho, ¿no es verdad?-

-¿Qué?- Debo admitirlo, no vi venir tu pregunta

-Sip, me dijiste que tenías un asunto…supongo que irás a verlo ¿no es así?

-….

-No tienes nada de malo, digo, al final del día no tienes a quien darle cuentas-Tu voz…suena un poco extraña- ¡Bueno! Es….es un decir…no te ofendas ni nada…

-No te preocupes…y si, veré a Tanho

-Ya veo…

-Desde hace un mes me ha invitado a cenar, y pues bueno, creo que es hora de dar por zanjado el asunto

-Ten mucho cuidado

-¿Porque?

-No confío realmente en ese tipo, he escuchado cosas que…hacen que me preocupe

-Hey tranquila, se cuidarme sola y lo sabes- decido sentarme junto a ti y me haces un espacio en la cama-pero te lo agradezco

-¿Te acostarías con él?-¿Ah? ¿Y eso a que viene?, solo te miro con cara interrogante-Bueno, es solo curiosidad-Unas de las cosas de las que he tenido oportunidad de conocer a través de este tiempo son tus distintas facetas, pero he de admitir que esta de inseguridad, no la había visto hasta ahora, pero no puedo doblegarme a tus encantos porque sería caer en un juego de enamoramiento muy peligroso para mí, así que opto por empezar otro tipo de juego contigo

-No te preocupes, aun si me acostara con él, lo cual es muy poco probable no me daría lo mismo que tú- digo esto mientras te abrazo y te doy un beso lento por detrás de la oreja, y puedo sentir como te estremeces ante este gesto, aunque yo no estoy en mejores condiciones, el contacto con tu piel morena siempre logra descolocarme

-Wahhhh ¡Asami no hagas eso!-Me dices mientras te arrinconas en la pared y cubres con tu mano la parte con la que recién hice contacto-Esa zona es muy sensible… y…no puedo quitarte el tiempo por ahora

-Jaja lo siento pero eso te pasa por ser tan bobita

-Jummm-me miras mientras levantas tu labio inferior…algo muy característico en ese puchero que haces con regularidad y solo me limito a sonreír y levantarme de la cama

-Y tú ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche?

-Nah, supongo que me quedare viendo una peli o algo

-Vamos, es sábado ¿y me dirás que no saldrás de cacería?-Lo digo como incitándote a hacer algo de lo cual sé que me arrepentiré después, …malditos celos

-Solamente en mi videojuego porque otro tipo de "cacería" nope

-Es un poco extraño

-¿El qué?

-El que siendo tú no dudo que ya habrías hecho planes con alguien más-suelto de la nada mientras comienzo a vestirme nuevamente-sin embargo, estas semanas has estado muy disponible conmigo

-Mujer si cumplo contigo ya no me queda fuerza para más jaja-Te dejas caer en la cama de espaldas demostrando tu punto

-Jaja ¿y así me proponías un segundo round hace unos momentos?

-Bueno…siempre por ti puedo hacer un esfuerzo extra-Siento una opresión en el pecho, tus coqueteos son el inicio del juego de la seducción, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de excitación pero no debo ceder a la tentación, si tuviera la noche libre no dudaría en acceder, aunque también aparece otro sentimiento, algo muy parecido al dolor, cuando cerré este trato contigo te acepté tal y como eres, y no dudaba que muchas de las cosas que dices no eran exclusivas para mí, "¿a cuantos más le habrás dicho eso?", es una pregunta que formulaba mi mente desde un comienzo, sin embargo, a últimas fechas esa incertidumbre empieza a lacerar mis sentimientos

-Pues…te lo agradezco mucho, y más porque has estado muy complaciente estas dos semanas, ahora veo porque no has salido de esa cama

-Eso es porque estoy esperando a que entres en juego

-¿Ahh si?, y que me ofrecerías para acceder entrar en juego ¿Huh?

-Eres muy exigente ¿sabes?, y muestra de ello es que mi espalda parece trepadera de mapaches jaja

-Tú no te quedas muy atrás preciosa- y te muestro mi propia espalda antes de terminar de ponerme mi blusa

-Ese es el poder que tienes sobre mí-dices mientras me guiñas el ojo, en eso mi celular empieza a sonar, esta sobre el buró que se encuentra junto a la cama, dirijo la mirada hacia mi dispositivo móvil para posteriormente cruzar miradas contigo, una sonrisa malévola se forma en tu rostro y de prisa me abalanzo hacia el mueble, pero ni siquiera mis buenos reflejos me ayudaron para tomarlo antes que tú, que alzas el brazo para evitar que recupere mi pertenencia

-Korra…mi teléfono-digo mientras te extiendo mi mano

-Nop

-Dámelo

-Claro que si señorita Sato, pero esas no son maneras de pedírselo a una dama jaja

Me sonrojo incontrolablemente

-¡Tonta! ¡Me refiero al celular!

-Jaja yo también ¿Pues de que creías que hablaba?

Solo niego con la cabeza, y trato de no reír para retomar mi compostura, me apoyo sobre tu hombro izquierdo quedando a horcajadas sobre ti, para después terminar tumbándote por completo sobre la cama y yo encima de ti, trato de recuperar mi Smartphone con ambas manos y tú haces lo mismo por evitar que cumpla mi cometido, debo admitirlo, todos los años que me has platicado que practicabas crossfit bien han dado resultado pues me estás haciendo la tarea difícil, así que, es hora de jugar sucio…me acomodo mejor sobre ti y coloco una de mis piernas entre las tuyas y comienzo a besar la parte detrás de tu oído que me habías dicho que era muy sensible, y comienzo a gemir en tu oído,

-A…Asa…Asami…espera

-¿No que estabas lista para otra ronda?-digo aún sobre tu piel para aumentar las sensaciones, a la vez que empiezo a mover mi pierna para aumentar la intensidad de tu excitación y noto como tu respiración comienza a hacerse más pesada, tú tienes la culpa por no vestirte a tiempo pues no tienes algo que pueda darte un poco de defensa, esa es mi ventaja, que yo al no encontrarme desnuda como tú puedo controlarme, pues de otra manera…jamás llegaría a la cita con el chico de ojos azules

-Si…pero…ah…ahhh..por favor – percibo como llevas una de tus manos a mi espalda y la otra, con la cual sujetas mi celular, la dejas caer sobre la cama….es mi oportunidad, y antes de que puedas reaccionar ya he recuperado lo que era mio, así que decido levantarme y dejarte en paz- Ahhh…ahh…¿Ahh?...espera ¿qué?...Asami no inventes, eso fue trampa-dices mientras cubres tu rostro con tu manos y cruzas tus piernas, supongo que para eliminar el efecto que provoqué en ti

-Lo siento pero me obligaste a ello

-Hummmm

-Era Tanho- suelto sin pensar mientras reviso las notificaciones de mi celular y de repente tu silencio se hace presente

-….-

-2 llamadas perdidas

-¿Le llamarás de vuelta?

-Supongo que si

-….-

Comienzo a marcar el número de nuestro compañero de trabajo cuando siento tus manos rodear mi cintura mientras me abrazas por la espalda

-¿Korra?

-….- No dices nada pero recargas tu barbilla sobre mi hombro y empiezas a respirar sobre mi cuello provocándome cosquillas

-Jaja no hagas eso

-….-

-Bueno, le marcaré entonces- y aun así no me sueltas

-Si te lo pidiera… ¿cancelarías con él?- preguntas en voz baja pero aun así alcanzo a escuchar

-¿Perdón?

-Nada-Y tu agarre se vuelve más fuerte mientras suena el tono de llamada

Prrrrrrttttttt…Prrrrrrrrttttttt….Prrrrrrrrrttttttt

-:-Si, Hola Asami-:-

-Hola Tahno, no pude contestar hace unos momentos ¿Todo bien?

-:- Si, es solo que quería confirmar si nos veríamos esta noche-:-

-Ahhhmmm si, en eso habíamos quedado

-:- Perfecto hermosa, esta noche será perfecta para los dos-:-

-Jeje, espero que sí, he escuchado muy buenas reseñas sobre el restaurante al que iremos

-:- Puede que sí, aunque si bien la comida del restaurante es exquisita, no se compara en nada al… postre-:-

Soltaste un bufido de molestia, al parecer alcanzabas a escuchar la conversación que tenía por teléfono, pues el sonido de mi dispositivo era alto, y pude percibir que tu abrazo se volvía más íntimo, como queriendo protegerme o algo así, por el comentario de Tahno pude deducir cuales eran sus intenciones, y no dudo que tú también lo supieras y de ahí tu preocupación…o celos, no sé qué quiero pensar

-Mmmmm puede ser, aunque en lo personal yo quizá declinaré del postre

-:-¿Por qué?-:-

-He comido suficiente anoche y no tengo intención de más, solo me dedicaré al plato principal que sirvan a la mesa del restaurante

-:-hummm…ok…como tú quieras-:-

Pude notar como tu cuerpo se agito por la risa contenida, yo estaba en la misma situación al notar el cambio de ánimo en mi interlocutor al rechazarlo de antemano

-:-Pero bueno, te veo en la noche, igual podrías cambiar de opinión-:-

-Tal vez…Tal vez no….Hasta la noche

-:-OK cuídate, bye-:-

-Bye

Al terminar la llamada aflojaste un poco el abrazo pero aun así no me soltaste, debo admitir que me encanta esta sensación, es casi como si fueras mi novia y tuvieras esos gestos tiernos y nuestra relación no se tratará solo de dedicarnos a tener relaciones y saber que al día siguiente yo no tuviera nada más que hacer en tu departamento

-Jaja buena jugada

-Gracias, solo improvisé jaja

Me diste un beso en el hombro, y bajé la mirada con un poco de tristeza

-Deja de hacer eso por favor-te pido y creo que desvarias un poco

-Lo siento… no quiero acostarme contigo, bueno, no por ahora…a menos que tú quieras claro….pero supongo que no...Solo quise abraz….- ¿A qué viene ese titubeo?, no me confundas más por favor- Olvídalo… sé que es algo que no me importa pero…no creo que él sea el hombre que tu padre quiera para ti

-No, definitivamente no, pero no tienes que preocuparte, aunque te lo agradezco-digo mientras pongo mis manos sobre las tuyas

-Si te da algún problema….solo dime y de niño bonito solo le quedará el apodo

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada

-ok

-….-

-….-

-¿Puedes…soltarme ya?

-¿Te molesta tanto que te toque?

-No seas ridícula, no es eso

-Digo, te he tocado de una y mil veces y no te has quejado

-Tú lo has dicho, me has tocado…no abrazado

-No tengo alguna enfermedad que pueda contagiarte ¿sabes?

Puedo notar en tu tono que estas dolida, pero también me estas lastimando con tu actitud

-Simplemente no quiero que me hagas ilusiones ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ilusiones?

-Ahh, solo….olvídalo ¿sí?

Y con mis propias manos me deshago de tu agarre, simplemente ya no puedo más

-¿Como tú lo vas a olvidar con Tahno?…- contestas por lo bajo

-Bien podrías buscar a alguien tú también, haz lo que siempre haces, búscate un hotel y juega con alguien más

-Yo no juego con nadie, quien este conmigo debe saber cuáles son mis bases…Creí que tú lo sabías

-Y claro que lo sé

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, ya que eres TÚ quien empezó a fastidiarme con lo de Tahno, ¿a qué se deben tus celos?

-Yo no estoy celosa

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-….-

-Hace tiempo…él también te invito a salir ¿no es así?... ¿sientes algo por él?-si la respuesta es afirmativa…me partirás el corazón y así pasaría a ser una más en tu lista ¿Qué más da? Termina de una vez por todas

-¡Claro que no!...ese tipo es como una piedrita en el hígado para mi

-¿Entonces?

-Solo…me preguntaba si…dejaremos de vernos si sales con él

-Así que eso era todo ¿no?, lo que te molesta es que no tendrás con quien tener tus encuentros si él se vuelve mi novio, pues como te dije alguna vez, yo no le sería infiel a mi pareja cuando la encontrará

-…-

-Me doy cuenta que solo me has utilizado ¿no es así?, solo me vez como alguien a quien no tienes que conquistar para pasar la noche-sentí como mis lágrimas empezaban a escurrir de mis ojos, es un dolor que no podía soportar más

-Se supone que eso lo sabías ¿no?

No pude más y en la habitación resonó el sonido del impacto de mi mano con tu mejilla

-Sí, se supone, al final la culpa es mía, yo soy la estúpida que se enam…..arggghhhhh me largo de aquí

Camine hacia la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla sentí como me tomabas por la muñeca y por inercia giré quedando frente a ti, cosa que aprovechaste para arrinconarme contra la pared

-¡Basta!...ya no juegues con mig..hummm- no me dejas terminar pues posas tus labios sobre los míos, ya los conozco muy bien, pero esta vez, tu beso es uno dulce, tu labio inferior acaricia el mío de manera lenta, y poco a poco liberas mi muñeca para abrazarme por la cintura, empiezo a perderme en las sensaciones que me provocas, pero repentinamente la rabia regresa a mi ser, así que tomo tu rostro con fuerza y te atraigo más hacia a mí, no es lo que debo hacer, pero simplemente soy tan adicta a ti que no puedo evitarlo, mis movimientos se vuelven más bruscos y mis dientes se hacen participes en este beso, puedo notar la sorpresa en ti, más sigues con el suave ritmo que habías marcado, lo puedo ver, no quieres un encuentro apasionado, más bien es como si intentaras decirme algo, pero no sé de que se trate, entre esta lucha de sentimientos encontrados siento como un líquido espeso cae sobre mi labio y un sabor ferroso se hace presente mientras te alejas un poco con una mueca de dolor, pero aun así, regresas a la tarea anterior

Cuando el aire empieza a hacernos falta te separas un poco, y en tus ojos puedo observar una súplica, una petición muda a que me quede para aclarar las cosas, aunque sé que ese "aclarar las cosas" será simplemente acostarnos y asunto terminado, aun así, cedo a ello, en este punto lo que vaya a pasar puedo hacerlo contigo o con Tahno, y a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi preferida, y te escojo a ti

Volvemos a besarnos y pongo mis manos sobre tus hombros mientras las tuyas se encargan de abrir la cremallera de mi pantalón, acaricias mi cadera bajando por mis muslos y puedo sentir como haces fuerza por debajo de ellos para levantarme, instintivamente rodeo tu cintura con mis piernas y me acerco más a ti, esto debiera hacer que el beso se volviera más intenso sin embargo, no haces tu rutina clásica de movimientos rudos, al contrario, eres demasiado dulce, me llevas hasta la cama y me acuestas con delicadeza mientras terminas de despojarme del pantalón, tus labios dejan los míos por un momento y empiezan a recorrer mi cuello mientras levantas mi blusa, definitivamente sabes cuál es el camino que debes seguir para provocar reacciones en mi cuerpo, nos separamos por un momento y acto seguido mi blusa termina en el piso también

He quedado nuevamente en ropa interior, pero te detienes un momento, te sostienes sobre tus brazos para poder mirarme directamente, en las sesiones anteriores cuando era capturada por tu mirada admito que me sentía un poco intimidada, ya que el deseo que suele invadirnos hacía que tus ojos se tornaran más oscuros, más no me gusta sentirme la presa frágil, y eso nos lleva a una lucha de poder, sin embargo, tu mirada ahora se ve tan apacible, tan cálida, tan gentil, comienzas a acariciar mi vientre más no dejas de observar mi rostro, poco a poco tu mano toma camino hacia mi entrepierna, mi cuerpo se estremece al saber lo que viene, pero te detienes al momento

-Estas….de acuerdo con esto

Asiento lentamente, mientras paso mis manos por tus costados, y percibo que estas temblando

-¿Está todo bien?

Miras hacia otro lado para evitar mi mirada, pero en tus ojos se empiezan a acumular las lágrimas, me sorprendo un poco y decido no moverme, no hasta que una de ellas cae en mi rostro, entonces me incorporo hasta quedar frente a ti, a lo cual, te abrazas a ti misma

-Korra ¿Qué pasa?

-….-

-Me estas preocupando

-…..-

-¡Korra!

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

-Miedo, ¿miedo a que?

-A hacer las cosas mal

-Hemos hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo podrías hacer algo mal?

-Hemos tenido relaciones desde hace mucho, si…pero es la primera vez que…hago el amor

-¿Qué?

Escondes tu rostro en tus rodillas, puedo ver que te sientes expuesta

-No puedo con estos sentimientos Asami, he tratado de dejarte en el estatus de amiga con derechos, pero poco a poco me he enamorado de ti, pero sabes que soy una inútil para cuestiones de amor

-¿Tienes miedo a que te rechace?

-Eso sería lo mejor para ambas

-¿Entonces?

-He pensado en que pasaría si tuviéramos una relación formal… pero no quiero que pases con tu padre lo que yo pase con el mío

-¿Qué pasó?

-Él me odia

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que soy…- tu labio inferior empieza a temblar y frotas tu brazo izquierdo con tu mano derecha, al sentirte observada por mi bajas la mirada-Soy patética ¿no es así?

Me acerco a ti para abrazarte pero no me lo permites,

-Haznos un favor y ve a tu cita

-No me pidas eso

-Asami… por favor, solo, déjame sola

-Eso nunca

-¿Por qué no?, que más da, es lo mejor

-No te dejare porque antes que mi amante…eres mi mejor amiga…y además…

-Además nada…si te haces llamar mi amiga vete de una vez antes de que haga una estupidez

-¡Además yo te quiero!- Suelto sin más, ya no podía seguir reprimiendo estos sentimientos hacia ti

-….- te quedas en silencio y eso me preocupa…aunque conozco la respuesta ….tu no sientes lo mismo, me siento derrotada

-Eso lo sé…y siento lo mismo por ti, y es porque te quiero que debo alejarte de mi

Tus palabras me sorprenden lo que hace que levante la mirada hacia ti, mi corazón se encoge, es insoportable esta sensación agridulce

-Korra, te necesito…¿y crees que la mejor opción es que me aleje de ti?¿Es en serio?

-Si

-¿Por qué?…solo dame una razón de peso para entenderlo, pero una razón de verdad

-….-

-No existe ¿cierto?

-Tu padre…tengo miedo

-¿Miedo a qué? ¿A que nos deje sin empleo?, ¿A que ya no podamos trabajar en ninguna sucursal de Industrias Futuro?

-A que ya no te mire como lo hace, a que te reproche cada día la elección que tomaste, a que te diga que lo has decepcionado, a que deje de amarte…como el mío lo hizo- esto último lo dices en voz baja

-¿El señor Tonraq?, pero yo creía que él… bueno, que ustedes se llevaban bien, en las reuniones se ven tan felices

-Tú lo has dicho…en las reuniones, la realidad es otra….Asami…mi padre desde niña me inculco que a pesar de las diferencias de pensamiento todos somos iguales, me dijo que siempre me apoyaría en cualquier cosa, nunca tuvo comportamientos homofóbicos…y mira en que resulto, si mi padre que era más abierto de mente reacciono así ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara el tuyo?...¿estas dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo que yo?

Bajo la mirada, en eso tienes razón, las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas

-Yo no quiero que sufras lo mismo

Me doy cuenta que me conoces bien, sabes que ese es mi punto débil

-En efecto, tienes razón, mi padre puede reaccionar peor…-asientes mientras tu mirada se torna sombría sabiendo a lo que conduce mi razonamiento, te levantas de la cama y tomas mis prendas para extenderlas delante mío…las tomo entre mis manos y te observo, me sonríes de medio lado tratando de aligerar las cosas

-Supongo que…aquí se termina nuestro acuerdo-me extiendes una mano para hacer simbólicas tus palabras

Levanto mi mirada decidida, aviento mi ropa al piso nuevamente y tomo tu mano, pero no para estrecharla como en el trabajo afirmando la propuesta que acabas de hacer, sino para atraerte hacia mí por medio de ella, y te abrazo fuertemente y puedo notar tu sorpresa

-Mi padre puede reaccionar peor…pero ya pensaré en algo… porque ni siquiera el líder de la corporación más poderosa de Ciudad República me podrá separar de ti…

Me devuelves el abrazo con más fuerza y das un largo suspiro, nos separamos un poco para vernos directamente a los ojos y ambas estamos llorando

-Jaja...¿somos un desastre no es así?

-Jaja….si….pero SOMOS…..-dicho esto te beso con devoción y tú te entregas a este gesto de amor, te dejar caer sobre la cama conmigo sobre ti, quiero que sepas lo que vales para mí, lo que vales como persona, y que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tu propio padre puede quitarte dignidad con sus acciones o palabras, quiero demostrártelo…y tengo una noche entera para hacerlo….

y...fin :3 jeje, gracias por leer


End file.
